


Cream Heart and Broken Glass

by Randomsmeg



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Cake, Come as Lube, DIY lube, Hayfield, Haywire Appreciation, M/M, OINTB reference, Piscatella cameo, Prison Sex, Size Kink, Slutty Scofield, Valentine's Day, prison boyfriends, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: Valentine's day in the psych ward involves cake, broken glass and a tiny little bit of dry humping. And then a little angst, because it's prison after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> Playing very freely with PB's timeline. Michael spends more time in the psych ward and gets to know Haywire a bit more. If you squint, you might catch a glimpse of the Litchfield guard everyone loves to hate.
> 
> This was meant to be a short and sweet ficlet but then it turned into a weird, smutty and slightly sticky little monster infused with my Haywire obsession. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> For bae Yoite *insert all the cheesy gifs and emojis here*
> 
> PS: Not a native english speaker, so I apologize for any english mistakes or butchering.

*How I wish you were here*  
*We're just two lost souls*  
*Swimming in a fish bowl*  
*Year after year*  
*Running over the same old ground*  
*And how we found*  
*The same old fears*  
*Wish you were here*  
-Pink Floyd

 

*I will not leave you, Charles.*

Michael believed these words when he said them. They felt as real as Charles’ lips against his temple when the syllables fell from his mouth. For the first time in months, Michael had acted on impulse, done and said things without thinking about them twice. He couldn't even tell himself he had meant to lie because he had not. He didn't want to leave Haywire to decades of pills and staring at molecules. And yet...

The day had started in an almost festive way. The psych ward was infinitely calmer than gen pop and on special days, even for Valentine's Day, inmates were allowed visitors and workshops were organized to keep them busy and help them maintain some sort of mental balance. 

Michael sat at a table further in a corner of the common room, becoming gradually more nervous as he observed Haywire, worried of what would happen now that the tall lunatic wasn't dumbed down by his meds anymore. Even from a distance, Michael could tell how fast the cogs had started turning again behind those wild brown eyes of his, always alert and scrutinizing every single detail around him. It drove the engineer crazy that nobody else seemed to notice this change of behavior. Michael had to give it to Haywire though, he was one hell of an actor, even he had been fooled by his perphenazined zombie performance for a minute. At this precise moment though, the psychopath looked clearly jittery. He had something on his mind, he was thinking, planning, and Michael didn't like it one bit. 

He was relieved to see that the cooking workshop started and stole Haywire’s focus. The morning flew by as Michael tried to come up with a plan to make his return to gen pop happen as soon as possible. He was completely lost in his thoughts when Haywire sat down heavily beside him and put a cardboard plate in front of his nose. 

"That’s for you, *Michael*"

The young man was amused by the disdainful way the tall psychopath said his name, like he wanted to make it perfectly clear that he remembered him now and that he was indeed going to kill him if Michael tried anything shady again. With a sigh, he took the offered plate and set it on the table as he smiled mockingly at Haywire. The contents of said plate whipped the smug expression off his face. There laid a tiny heart-shaped cake made to look like two pieces had been stitched back together and it was quite possibly the cutest thing Michael had ever seen. Not that it made it any less creepy. 

"I am going to need an explanation."

"It’s a cake, you eat it. Eat it."

"I am not going to eat something *you* made, Haywire."

"I did not put tiny pieces of broken glass in it."

"Oh, well, look at that."

"I was going to. I wanted to, but then I thought that I couldn't kiss you if I did that."

This last line took Michael by surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf? I said I couldn't kiss you if you ate glass, because then you would have blood everywhere. Oh, and the guards were looking. The big one with the beard is always looking. Even when I take my shower he looks and looks and looks and sometimes he--"

"Haywire, shut up, you were not going to kiss me anyway, glass or no glass."

"But, it’s Valentines’s day. You’re supposed to give chocolate to the one you love and kiss them. You don't want to kiss me? Is it because I made you a cake instead of chocolates?"

Okay. Michael thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of his face and roll away. It took quite a lot to deflect him but that definitely did the trick.  
Before he could talk back, Haywire opened his mouth again. "You look like outside."

"..."

"Your eyes look like the sky."

Michael had to look away from Haywire’s face, not wanting him to see how frazzled he was. He looked down at the bite sized cake instead. 

"Alright. Why is your cake stitched back together?" He regretted asking that question as soon as the words left his mouth. 

"Because you broke my heart once. You hit your head just to send me back here. That wasn't nice. Now eat your cake."

Michael tried to ignore a powerful rush of guilt and made the fatal mistake of looking into Haywire’s huge brown eyes. He quickly looked down at the cake again and damn, it looked delicious, and he hadn't eaten something decent in ages, or kissed anyone decent for that matter. Both this things ranked pretty high in his list of nice things. He regained his composure and looked at Haywire again. 

"No, Haywire, I will not eat your cake." 

"But I made it just for you. I promise there's no broken glass in it."

Haywire’s breath became short and he fisted his hand in his overall as he got increasingly more agitated, his lips puckering and his brow furrowing like a small child about to throw a tantrum. 

Michael looked at the guards focusing on inmates who were still cooking and the visitors, trying to come up with a solution. Somehow, making a very candid Haywire panic in front of the prison staff didn't seem like such a good idea. 

"Okay, okay calm down I will eat your damn cake, look. Look!" Michael hissed, grabbing a toned lanky arm and squeezing it to calm the tall inmate down. Once Haywire regained some sort of normal composure, he let go and took the little heart between his fingers, convincing himself that it was armless since Haywire had been continuously under the watchful eye of the very competent and upstanding staff of Fox River. 

Michael inspected the small cake for a second, shoved the whole thing into his mouth and chewed, actually waiting for death to hit him, but nothing of the sort happened. The most wonderful taste exploded in his mouth, magnified by texture that felt lighter than air. It was so magnificent to have something this delicious caressing his taste buds again that Michael couldn't help smiling to Haywire, without even thinking twice about it, when their eyes met. What happened surprised the young engineer even more than the yummy pastry. Haywire smiled back and for a few wonderful seconds, he looked as sane as a man could look. Tiny expression wrinkles warmed his intense eyes and a dimple decorated his scruffy cheek. Michael noticed freckles as well, and it was quite... charming?

"I’m good at that, I used to bake all the time when I was in college. Although, technically, this cake isn't baked."

Michael allowed his tired brain and heart to soak in that little bit of small talk, realizing that in only seconds, the very mentally hill Haywire had managed to make him feel human again. It was priceless, it was all that Michael had been needing without even knowing he needed it. He had been so busy worrying about getting Linc out of here and staying alive that he had not noticed this dehumanizing hole had sucked the soul out of him. Sure there was Sucre, but it was so very different, there was only so much he could converse about with Sucre and more often than not, the topic was either the escape or Maricruz. For some reason, at this very moment he was empathizing strongly with the brilliant gone bat crap crazy mathematician. 

Before he could come up with something to say, a guard, the bearded one that was so huge even Haywire looked tiny in comparaison, came and grabbed the crazy inmate’s shoulder. 

"Time for therapy, Patoshik. Come on, move it."

Michael could only stare as the guard manhandled a numb looking Haywire. He was impressed by the his acting abilities. 

The unexpectedly talented cook was nowhere to be seen for the remainder of the day and it wasn't until the early evening that he reappeared, looking upset and angry and barely able to maintain his pilled up act. Michael was worried that maybe, Haywire was getting riled up because he had said he wouldn't kiss him and really, Michael thought, really it would be a shame to jeopardize the whole plan just over a tiny kiss, that wouldn't really hurt him. Haywire was no Avocado either, it wasn't like it would be a complete torture to kiss him. Michael also noted that the tall man brushed his teeth a zillion times a day, so at the very least, he knew he could expect minty freshness. 

He frowned when Haywire suddenly jumped up and trotted to the supply room where he had made him throw up the first time. The lunatic had naturally chosen to retreat to the nearest toilets to do that the past few times and this sudden change of habit alerted the engineer who waited a few seconds before following the other inmate. 

He closed the door quietly behind him and found Haywire sitting on the floor, leaning against the metallic shelf, hugging his knees to his chest and looking agitated and upset. 

"Haywire?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Charles..."

"What do you want?"

Michael crouched in front of his very peculiar Valentine and put a tentative hand on his knee. "I wanted to say thank you for the cake. I’m a little bit of a sweet tooth, I really liked it."

Charles, as Michael was now supposed to call the miserable man, looked up into the engineer's eyes. 

"You did?"

Michael stood up and offered his hand to Charles who took it and got up as well, looking a little hopeful. 

"You still want a kiss?" It was so strange hearing his own voice say these words, he almost didn't recognize it. It felt like it had been centuries since he had tried to seduce someone. He certainly didn't think he'd ever want to genuinely attract someone in this hell hole, unless it was to get Tancredi to do something for him. It was strange to just want to kiss, period.

"So, Charles? We don't have all night." He took a step closer to the crazy inmate and backed him up against the wall. 

"Yes, yes I want to kiss you. I-- You’re so beautiful it makes me ache inside, right here." Charles clutched at his chest and the way his voice broke a little affected Michael more than he cared to admit. 

"Then come here..." He took a gentle hold of Charles' neck and pulled him close, his own heart hammering in his chest as their lips touched. All the sexual energy that had been piling up inside of Michael exploded and when their mouths opened and their tongues touched, the desire for more invaded him. He tiptoed and put his arms around Charles' neck. He was so tall, so solid and masculine and yet somehow full of delicacy, that it made Michael wonder how he hadn't noticed him sooner. Oh yeah, the whole "schizoaffective disorder with bipolar tendencies" thing. There was nothing delicate about the way the handsome man was kissing Michael though. It quickly escalated into something that felt like less of kiss and more like the foreplay to a rough fucking session. 

It was dangerous territory but Michael didn't care as Haywire grabbed him and span them around to press him into the wall, making it impossible for him to move as the tall maniac forced his long leg between Michael's thighs. He should have stopped it but the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach effectively muted his brain. He broke the kiss to unzip Charles' overall and exposed his chest,shoulder and lanky arms and fuck,he was sexy. He was a sexy, crazy, hot mess. 

Charles did the same, exposed Michael's toned, tattooed body and the way the lunatic looked at him made Michael’s stomach drop. He grabbed him by his curly head and crushed the mouths together again to lap at Charles' tongue while rubbing his rigid cock against his thigh desperately. All Michael had had in mind was an innocent kiss and now there he was, dry humping the looniest fucker in Fox River.

Before Fox River happened, in appearance, Michael had always been the good one and Lincoln had always been too busy getting into trouble to notice that his little brother's way of unwinding was to make men fall madly in love with him, test just how far his power of seduction could go. It was his secret little hobby, to smile and break hearts just by flashing his devastating blue eyes at innocent souls. His preys were always the same, tortured minds, artists, never people as pathologically rational as he was himself. And he loved them to have legs for days, bodies that he could use for his own pleasure, of course. A tall drink of water nicknamed Haywire seemed like the ultimate prize right now.

Michael moaned into the tall man's mouth and broke the kiss to look into these crazy, endless brown eyes. He grabbed Charles' cock through his overall and moaned, "Hmm, that's nice..." He licked a path up the long column on his throat before whispering against his ear, drunk with lust. "... it would feel so good inside of me."

He growled in appreciation when his words drove Charles mad and the crazy guy shoved him up so roughly up against the wall that Michael’s feet left the ground for a second. He didn't even give a shit if anyone came and saw them, he wanted to get off and he wanted to watch Charles come. That's all he needed out of life at this very moment.

He sobbed quietly and squeezed Charle's rock hard dick trough the material, letting their overalls slide further down their bodies. 

"...so huge."

Michael’s voice trailed into a moan and Charles smiled, looking dangerous and more intense than anyone Michael had ever been with. He closed the distance between their mouths again and slipped his tongue past Michael's lips. The engineer gave up trying to get the upper hand because he did't care about that shit, he started rolling his hips faster and harder, pleasure shooting through his cock. Just when Michael thought he couldn't be more turned on than he already was, Charles forced his big hand between their bodies and down his overfall and shorts, smearing his fingers with pre-come before reaching around Michael and entering his pliant, eager body with two fingers and searching frantically for his sweet spot. 

Michael had to shut his eyes and grit his teeth to keep from screaming and it didn't help that Charles was whispering absolute filth into his ear, giving him all too detailed describtions of just exactly how it felt inside of his hot little ass while giving Michael the best finger fuck of his life. He clung to Charles' neck as he came inside of his underwear, his hole squeezing Charles’ beautiful, long fingers. The weirdo kept him up with one arm as he fucked his ass all through his orgasm and kept pressing his thigh firmly between Michael's legs, letting him use it as he pleased.

Michael's mind was blank, his body felt heavy and light at the same time. Charles shook him out of his sweet torpor as he let his fingers slip out of him and travel across his lower back and hips to wrap themselves around his over-sensitive cock, pressing his thumb against the slit. His voice was barely louder than a sigh against Michael's ear, "There was so much cum inside of you..."

The engineer looked up into Charles' eyes, shivering and wincing as the taller man smeared his fingers with Michael's release before removing his hand from Michael's shorts and leaning against the side of the metal shelf. He freed his own erection and Michael moaned at the sight as he leaned sideways against the wall, facing Haywire and making inhumane efforts in order to keep himself up. He was soon distracted again by the sight of Charle's lubed up hand wrapping itself around the most gorgeous cock Michael had ever seen. He was torn between wanting to look into Charles' feverish dark eyes and wanting to stare at that stiff dick, that beautiful train wreck of a man fucking into his own fist like his life depended on it. 

Michael pressed himself up against Haywire, his eyes filled with lust. "Give me your tongue." The crazy inmate did as he was told and opened his mouth to stick his tongue out, letting Michael feast on it, drooling all over both their chins. The engineer broke that nasty excuse for a kiss, "Now beg me to suck your dick."

"Suck my dick. Please..."

Charles's voice was pleading and Michael was smiling seductively up at him, drunk with the feeling of control. "We're almost there, but it's not quite perfect yet..." The tall man snarled and threw his head back in frustration as he fucked hard and faster into his hand. 

"Fuck-- I want to come in your mouth, I need it so bad, Michael... Michael please..."

He gasped and Michael could tell he was close. He laughed and pressed a kiss to his scruffy jaw before sinking down to his knees and licked Charles' fingers and the leaking head of his ridiculously massive cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue around it, getting high on the feeling of having total control of that delicious body. 

When Charles started pumping his length faster, Michael could feel he was about to ejaculate and pulled back slightly to run his tongue all over Charles' cock and and fingers. When he exploded, Michael felt it almost as strongly as he had felt his own orgasm. He looked up at Charles with heavy blue eyes as he came all over his eager tongue, smearing cum across his swollen lips. Once he was sure the other was finished, he whipped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and stood up to kiss the taller man who was still running his hand lazily up and down his cock. 

Michael allowed Charles to lick his mouth and chin clean, wishing this moment would last forever. The lunatic pressed his mouth against his temple, dangerously close to his eye, and suddenly, it was all over. 

"Dont leave me. I will kill you if you leave me. I will squeeze your throat until I can see it in your pretty eyes that you're dead."

Michael ignored the chilling statement Charles made and looked into his hazy eyes.

"I will not leave you, Charles." Michael believed he was telling the truth for a handful of seconds. 

The heat between them died down slowly as they let go and cleaned themselves hastily with the toilet paper that was stacked up on the shelf and put their overalls back on. All of a sudden, it all felt so sordid, Michael was downright gutted and these insane brown eyes following his every move felt like a punishment. 

He remembered why he was there, forgot about what his heart and body had craved for a minute. He was in goddamned prison. His brother was on death raw. Haywire was just another obstacle, a crazy, clever obstacle seeing through Michael's skull, witnessing his change of heart. He wasn't fooled by Michael's poker face. Michael knew Haywire knew but he couldn't let it matter. 

He just wished Haywire also knew that Michael had made a special place for him in his heart and that he'd never forget that very special Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
